


But I Already Found My Soulmate

by pottahxferretboi



Series: Dream Team Fanfics :) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bracelets, Heart Bracelet, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Unbreakable Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahxferretboi/pseuds/pottahxferretboi
Summary: a random soulmate au i thought of at 1amenjoy :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team Fanfics :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210187
Kudos: 79





	But I Already Found My Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> in an AU where everyone has soulmate bracelets

Finding your soulmate is the best feeling in the world. That’s what people say. The flashing of the heart on your bracelet should go right to your heart and you just feel loved, the feeling undescribable unless you have had first hand experience. It should feel amazing to see your bracelet flash and your soulmate’s flash at the same time when you find each other. Of course, soulmates always find their way to each other, sometimes completely without warning. Sometimes it happens in the most unexpected ways.

  
That’s why George met Dream. They’d been friends for a long time online, so when they met up for the first time, they both couldn’t believe their eyes as they stared at their bracelets both flash in unison. 

  
George knew all about soulmates. Well everyone did. And, he didn’t feel. No, he did feel. Of course he did, but it didn’t feel half as strong as how everyone described. Was there something wrong with him? Don’t get me wrong, being with Dream was amazing. But people were meant to be content upon meeting their soulmate. But for George... he still felt as if there was something missing.

  
George didn’t dare tell Dream. There must be something wrong with him, George thought. But he didn’t want to scare Dream by telling him this. So he kept this to himself. 

  
George moved in with Dream a week after they met up. That’s what they say about soulmates, upon meeting, they can’t be apart for extended periods of time. Being apart for lengthy amounts of time could result in death.

  
So George stuck with Dream for the best part of 2 years. He was happy with Dream, it was that happiest he’d ever been in his life, but he still ached for something more, there was something missing, he just didn’t know what. He searched on many sites but couldn’t find anything on what the problem could possibly be and he was truly getting desperate by that point.

  
George had already made up his mind that he didn’t want to tell Dream. That didn’t mean he couldn’t ask someone else. It’d have to be someone he could trust to not tell Dream, or anyone else for that matter. 

  
The first person he thought of was Sapnap, he’d always been best friends with George and Dream. And sure he could be extremely annoying at times, but he could be serious and helpful when it was necessary.

  
And so he spoke to Sapnap, who wasn’t really of much help since he hadn’t found his soulmate and didn’t understand what it was like or what it meant for George. It was an awkward topic. They quickly brushed it aside after a few minutes of confusion, moving onto more lighthearted topics. George never brought it up again.

  
Over the course of the next few months, George tried not to think too much about it. He wanted to be happy with where he was in life and to stop worrying. It was stressful having to think so much anyway. 

  
One day, Dream suggested that they should fly Sapnap out to Florida. It’d be fun. Plus, all the fans would be so happy that the Dream Team finally decided to meet up in real life. George agreed, so they booked Sapnap tickets for the next week.   
On the day that Sapnap was landing in Florida, he went to the airport to pick Sapnap up because “it doesn’t take two people to go to the airport to pick someone up” and plus, they lived quite close to the airport anyways.

  
It was easy enough to spot Sapnap since George knew what he looked like, unlike when he first met up with Dream and hadn’t even known what he looked like beforehand. 

  
When they met they enveloped each other in a giant hug. He felt so relaxed and happy in that moment. 

  
Until he realised.

  
The heart on his bracelet was flashing. 

  
What the fuck?

  
Sapnap hadn’t noticed yet but his bracelet was also flashing.

  
George half screamed at Sapnap to glance at the bracelet on his wrist. 

  
Sapnap couldn’t believe it either. 

  
A million questions filled his head. 

  
Hadn’t he already found his soulmate? Then why was his bracelet flashing again? Did this mean that he didn’t really love Dream? What was wrong with him?

  
He and Sapnap left the airport quickly, needing to explain to Dream what had just happened. George didn’t think he’d driven that fast in his life. 

  
George and Sapnap were so relieved when they finally got to Dream and George’s shared house. George rushed up to the doors, failing to get the key into the keyhole because of his panicked state.

  
Dream was waiting in the living room expecting George and Sapnap to get here anytime now. He was really looking forward to meeting Sapnap. There were so many more things they could do in real life. It would be so much fun. 

  
Dream’s thoughts were interrupted as the door burst open. George was being a bit too eager to get into the house right?

  
George rushed to Dream immediately, Sapnap following close behind. He didn’t think about how confused Dream must have been. 

  
George didn’t need to explain. When Sapnap came closer towards George and Dream, all 3 of their bracelets flashed.

  
George finally understood. 

  
He felt content.

  
The part of him that was missing had been filled.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading i hope u enjoyed  
> if there are any errors feel free to point them out :)


End file.
